Shinobi Tales of Pleasure
by Master of Sorcery
Summary: This series chronicles the tales of our heroic blond haired shinobi as they celebrate an era of peace after the Fourth Great Shinobi Wars along with their hearty celebration and releasement of certain tensions a certain silverfish tealed haired shinobi who enjoys the dun with the members of the Naruto universe.
1. Chapter One Healing the Mind and Body

Disclaimer I don't own either Naruto it belong to its respectable owners plus if I had total control over both they would be doing lemon every episode anyway the only character I lay claim to is my fan character Tobias.

Chapter One Healing the Mind Pleasing the Body

It was a rather hot summer day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the leaves were blowing through the lush dense forests surrounding the village the birds were chirping a merry tune in thier lofty perches as the sun shined brightly through the village giving off a bright yellow and orange glow like the aura of the vessle of the Nine Tailed Fox as the day marched on like a solider in the battlefield heading off towards his goal.

It had been four months since the Fourth Great Ninja War the Hidden Leaf had gracefully recovered from the aftermath of the rebirth of the Ten Tails both Madara and Obito were dealt with soundly along with the Black Zetzu and Kaguya had been sealed away once again even Sasuke had been redeemed from his crimes and was at peace with his elder brother Itachi causing him to begin a mission to travel across the Five Great Elemental Nations to atone for his sins Team Seven had once again been reunited and thier teacher Kakashi Hatake the Copycat Ninja had been chosen to become the latest Hokage after gaining both favor and respect from the other members of the Five Kage during the Danzo incident.

Meanwhile the previous Hokage Tsunade had found a new lover after the death of her old friend and comrade Jiryiya the Toad Sage at the hands of his former pupil Nagato the elder gentleman's name was Temius Rutsonagi head of an arstorcratical legacy of soldiers known as the Rutsonagi Clan the two had made love causing the elder blond Hokage to become full with a child and nine months had passed acausing the elder gentleman to take the medical kunoichi to the Medical Unit and with a little loving coaxing on Temius' part a son was born which the elder named Tobias which meant kindhearted strenght.

Sixteen years pass after the birth of Tobias he had become a masterful ninja mastering the art of stealth he had learned all of the Ninja Arts of his nature which was Earth Style however he had one major flaw he was totally blind yet his father had taught him to fight while being unable to see giving him greater wisdom not to mention he had passed through the Ninja Academy and he had aquired a letter from the new Hokage to visit him in his office thus Tobias headed off towards the Hokage Tower obediantlly strolling casually through the streets of the village wiping the sweat from his brow raising an arm to keep the sun out of his azure eyes heading off towards his destingation.

It didn't take long for the jade cladened warrior had arrived at the entrance at the Hokage Tower he was guided by the Hokage's assistant leading up the winding starcase into the office of the Sixth Hokage Tobias gives the masked ninja a hearty salute after wiping the sunlight off of his eyes sitting down on to the comfortable leather couch sitting on the other side of the table where the elder Leaf Jonin sat the silver hired younger ninja listenes intently after being greeted with a hearty salute from the rather laid back tutor of Team Seven Kakashi explains to Tobias that there was one last test before he could become a fully fledged shinobi it being a physical examination, so Tobias had eagerly agreed to the examination not knowing of what the masked ninja truly meant by his order as his smile was hidden through his mask which kept his Sharingan Eye hidden.

After being lead out of the Hokage Tower by the assistant Tobias did his best to keep hthe sunlight out of his eyes while strolling off towards the Hidden Leaf Medical Unit while trying to keep the vonversations between him and his inner self to himself as he whistles a merry tune in his breath as a pleasing thoght to his inner self crossed his mind yet he wished to keep it in the back of his mind as he watched the golden orb of light begin to dissapear signaling the arrival of the silvery orb of light known as the moon causing Tobias to drop his arm yet as he walked down the streets of the village he had to quickly readjust his eyesight so he could get a better view.

Meanwhile deep inside othe halls of the Hidden Leaf Medical Unit the village's head medical kunoichi Sakura Haruno a beautiful girl who had developed greatly since her younger days with her adventures with Squad Seven the pink cherry blossom haired emerald eyed female was encloaked in a somewhat tight nurse's uniform which showed off her new assests which included her more ample breasts and rump along with her wider hops she was currently busyily working aroung the Medical Unit however it was a slow day and the only patient she was attending to was he squadmate Naruto Uzumaki.

Seeing it was the end of her co workers shifts the pink haired cherry blossomed female decided to work her body healing techniques on the blond haired shinobi so she went into the room where he was sleeping shutting the door behind her however she gorgets to lock the doorwalking towards the bed where Naruto was sleeping planting him a warm passionate kiss then the duo were instantly wrapping thier tounges around one another dancing in the heat of the hot night as the duo began to remove each other of thier clothing revealing their bodies to one another before Sakura broke off the kiss trailing downward toward the waist of the blond releasing the railing on the bed as her emerald eyes saw the blond's kunai which was pulsing in pleasure the cherry blossom haired girl began to eagerly suckle on the blong's thickening kunai causing him to moan in pleasure.

It hadn't taken Tobias long for him to reach the entrance of the Medical Unit without warning Tobias grabbed one of the doctor's uniforms as he shuts the twin doors leading inside the hospital before strolling in towards the newly formed Mental Healing Unit suddenly Tobias places an ear to the wall hearing the maons coming from the room where the duo were making love causing him to smile knowing exactly what the Sixth Hokage had mentioned by the mission.

Currently the cherry blossom haired kunoichi was eagerly suckled on the blonde's pulsing kunai making him moan louder as his eyes closed in pleasure as his reaction he grabs the kunoichi by her curvy hips begining to feast on her moistened core causing her to moan in pleasure sending pleasureable vibrations around his kunai bringing him closer towards thier climatic end causing Naruto to suckle on the kunoichi's throbbing copearl causing her to squeal in pleasure as she releases her hot sticky love juices while the blond releases his hott thick and rick seed deep down Sakura's throat with a mighty grunt of pleasure.

Utilizing his expert artistry of stealth Tobias creeps into the room where the duo slept while removing his garments revaling his strong body along witha fully erect thickened kunai however Sakura was vigilant her emerald eye traced over the silver haired warrior's body smiling as she pokes Naruto on the shoulder waking him as well her hand on his toned heart shaped rump both were smiling greeting Tobias before resuming by placing the cherry blossomed haired girl on her hands and knees the blond teases her tight tail hole with his rehardened kunai as she eagerly suckled on Tobias' kunai without hesitation causing him to moan with pleasure while Naruto easily slides his pulsing kunai deep inside her tight tail hole with ease causing her to moan around the jsilver haired warrior causing him to moan louder as the blond began to pound at a slow steady pace.

It didn't take long for Naruto to increase the speed and power of his thrusts while Tobias began to take control begining to rock his hips back and forth causing Sakura to gasp in surprise sending a pleasurable wave of vibration around the silver haired warriror's kunai causing him to shut his eyes in pleasure before picking up his pace keeping up with the blond while the duo teased the cherry blossom kunoichi by rubbing and massaging her heart shaped rump cheeks and ample breasts bringing the trio closer towards thier climatic end.

Unable to handle anymore of thier expert minstrations any further Sakura arches the small slit in her back causing her to release her hot sticky love juices on to the bed sheets squealing in pleasure unable to take her ministrations any further Tobias releases his hot rich and thick seed deep down her throat with a mighty grunt of pleasure while her inner walls tightened and released around Naruto's kunai sending him over the edge himself releasing his hot thick and rich seed peed inside her tight tailhole with a mighty grunt of pleasure before the trio collaspes on to the bed with a short sigh of relief.

Once after recovering from thier pleasure fueled high both Naruto and Tobias silently grinded thier bodies against one another without waking Sakura who was currently sleeping rehardening thier kunais before begining thier round of fun Tobias gets on his knees as Naruto gets behind him teasing him a little by rubbing the kunai between the silver haired warrior's softer more plumpier rump cheeks causing him to moan silently as Naruto easily slides his kunai deep inside the silver haired warrior's tight tail hole begining to pound at a slow steady pace at first but he quickly increases the speed and power of his thrust making his orbs under the kunai smacks against the silver haired warrior rump cheeks making an echoing fleshy slapping sound waking up Sakura instantly she watched as she rubbed her aroused core as the duo reached closer towards thier climatic edge before the blond warrior nipped the silver haired warrior's neck playfully while teasingly pulling on his erect buds making him moan louder bringing them even closer.

Unable to handle the blondes ecpert ministrations any further the silver haired warrior released his hot thick rich and creamy seed all over his broadened chest while his inner walls tighten and released around Naruto' wildly pulsing kunai sending him over the edge causing him to release his hot rich thick and creamy seed deep inside the tight tail hole with a mighty grunt of pleasure as the duo collaspe on to the bed with a sigh of relief.

Shortly after recovering from thier pleasure fueled high the duo turn thier attention back towards Sakura and without warning the duo turn into thier opposite gender counterparts while pouncing the cherry blossom kunoichi her eyes widened as the duo pounces placing her once again on her hands and knees without warning the duo summon one of the blond's toys stranding the string around thier tail holes before the duo quickly changes thier posiition in a flash as is the blond is aptly nicknamed for then the duo places thier toy kunai deep inside both of the cherry blossom kunoichi's tight holes begining to pound at a slow steady pace Naruko watched as Tobiyumi began to rock her hups in tune with the blondes.

It didn't take long for the duo to increase the speed and power of thier thrusts while teasing the cherry blossom haired kunoichi by massaging caressing and smacking her ample rump cheeks while the ilver haired kunoichi pinched and tweaked the cherry blossomed haired kunoichi's erect buds making her moan louder with pleasure as her pearl throbbed wildly as her holes periodically clenched and reased the two toy kunais brining the trio closer towards thier climatic edge as thier bodies shone with the glow of the silvermoon.

Unable to handle thier expert ministrations any further once again Sakura arches the smal slit in her slender back releasing her hot sticky love juices with a mighty squeal of pleaure while her two tight holes clenched and released the duo toy kunai sending them both over the edge causing them both to release thier hot sticky love juices deep inside both of the cherry blossom haired kunoichi's tight holes as they squeal in pleasure as they collaspe on to the bed as the two males released thier genjutsu before cuddling up to Sakura falling into a deep pleasurable sleep.


	2. Chapter Two In Search of A Friend

Chapter Two In Search of A Friend

Once the first rays of the golden sun rose above the curtain inside the room where Naruto, Sakura and Tobias were sleeping the trio were teleported to the house of the Uzumaki Vlan which was enpty at the time the trio partake in a hot steamy shower washing off the love juices from the previous night while taking in a deep passionate kiss before gathering thier garments departing heading out towards thier separte pathes whistling a merry tune as the heat from the sun beated down on the village like the wings of a pheonix.

Naruto departed off towards his favorite resturant in the village Ichiraku Ramen to listen to the sound of his rumbling stomach regaining his energy from the night before while Sakura departs towards the destination of the village's Nedical Unit to start her next shift while Tobias headed off towards the Hokage Tower to report to the Sixth Hokage wishing to report on a successful mission strolling through the village placing an arm against his head while navigating his way towards the Tower.

Once the jade cloaked warrior arrived at the central entrance of the Hokage Tower climbing up the winding staircase making sure not to wind up bumping into one of the fellow shinobi along the way as he enters the hallways leading towards the office of the Sixth Hokage yet before he could arrive he was interrupted by the elder silver haired shinbo's younger assistant in which Tobias lent out his hand towards the assistant's shoulder as he is lead into the Hokage's office in which the jade whom was set in the old ways of the sowrdsman's code of honor knocks on the door gently hearing the words enter from the other side of the door without delay the assistant opens the door leading the jade inside Tobias shuts the door behind him as he locates the comfortable leather sofa which sat directly across the table in which the Sixth was sitting.

After Tobias greets the elder silver haired shinobi with a hearty salutation he begins to give his report in eloquent detail casuing the silver haired shinobi to crack a smile which signified the jade had passed with flying colors the elder gives the younger silver tealed shinobi his head band which held the symbol of the village which he was proud to serve then after putting on the head band he listens intently to the command in which the elder silver haired shinobi had to instruct in which the jade gives an obeidant nodding of his head accepting the mission whole heartedly before departing not before giving the elder a hearty salute.

Within the span of a few seconds Tobias had already had left the village gate heading out into the forests heading off towards his destination without question the jade leapt greacefully from branch to branch heading out towards the ferry near the boarder of the Land of Fire making sure to bypass the Forest of Death and all of its intricate booby traps safely making it to the Forest of Dead Trees where Naruto had fought the Akatsuki member Kakazu not long before the jade had finaly made his way towards the ferry with a short sigh as the ferry man carried him across the boarder towards the Land of Water.

Meanwhile inside the heart of the Land of Water where the Mizukage Mei Terumi resided thier villagers were repairing the village with a vigourous ease yet this effort was not just accomplished by the villagers alone their efforts were being aided by the efforts of Sasuke Uchija and his squad known as Taka which was founded after the raven haired shinboi had defeated his former mentor Orochimaru in hopes of gaining revenge on his older brother Itachi however with his elder brothe's death and the knowledge of the fact that his brother was actually aiding the Leaf during the time of Uchija Vlan's plan to assasinate the Third Hokage now Sasuke and his team were aiding in revobery efforts in the aftermath of the war.

One of the main reasons for the ravens's turn around was due to the fact that he had lost the final battle against his rival Naruto Uzumaki his focus had shifted thus he wished to atone for his previous sins thus the reasoning for his aid in the Five Great Elemental Nations resurgence seeing the light which his blond haired friend was trying to show him giving the raven a sense of response while he and his squead aided the villagers in their task the squad had just arrived from the Land of Water after returning from the Land of Wind repairng the Nation within the spon of only just a few days.

Vurrently the squad was relazing in the hot springs which resided in the heart of the village of the Land of Water Sasuke was resting near the edge of the spring while the crimson haired medical kunoichi of the group Karin was seated close to his side her arm wrapped around his neck as the heated waters soothed thier sore muscles watching the sun as it began to set signaling the arrival of the silver heavenly body known as the moon as thier other two comreades Suigetsu and Jugo were resting in the inn near by keeping a vigilant eye on the duo.

Within the span of the moon's arrival our heroic jade clad warrior had arrived in the Landof Water he had spent several minutes searching for the duo as was instructed however his mission was turning out to be a fruitless mission yet the jade had aquired a tip from one of the villagers leading him to the hot springs where the raven and the crimson haired duo were resting thinking on his feet the jade steps inside the spring gaining entrance with relative ease then with his expert mastery of stealth he sneaks into the spring where the duo were residing however his azure eyes weren't prepared for what he saw.

Currently the crimson haired kunoichi and the raven haired shinobi were causght up in a passionate kiss one that was started by Karin the jade was compeletely caught off guard by the sight yet unbknownst to him his inner self wassmiling wickedly as the duo continued thier passionate kiss until suddenly the crimson haired kunoichi had removed both of thier robes revealing thier bodies to each other the raven was greatly impressed by the features of the crimson haired girl whom he thought was hotter without her glasses he greatly enjoyed her ample breasts with the perky buds in the center along with the curves of her hips tdown further to her round rump cheeks while the crimson haired kunoichi greatly enjoyed the muscular from of the raven the duo were unaware the jde clad warrior had removed his garments as well.

Without warning the crimson haire kunoichi was on her knees crawling over towards the raven admiring the kunai between his legs she quickly went to work on the pulsing kunai by taking it into her mouth suckling lovingly and greedily while her expert tounge licked the sides of the kunai making the raven mona in pleasure causing the crimson haired kunoichi to smile before returning to her work taking the raven's pulsing kunai deeper into her mouth causing him to moan louder as waves of pleasure filled throughout the raven's body then the crimson haired kunoichi began to muffle moans of pleasure sending pleasurable waves of vibration around his pulsing kunai quickly brining him closer to his limit's end.

Nearly on the edge of his limit the raven haired shinobi began to thrust and rock his strong hips back and forth slowly at first yet he quickly increased the speed and power of his thrust causing the orbs under his kunai to smack the crimson haired kunoichi's cute cheeks creating a loud echoing smacking sound causing the jade to lick his lips before the raven releases his hot thick rich and creamy seed deep down the crimson haired kunoichi watching her gulp down every drop of the raven's seed as he pulls his kunai out of her mouth easily causing them to spy the raven casuing them to smile greeting him.

After explaining that he was sent by the Sixth Hokage the duo greeted him with a warm embrace causing the jade to smile widely as the trio began to start the next round the duo places Karin on her hands and knees the raven easily places his rehardened kunai into the crimson haired kunoichi's tight tail hole with ease while the silver haired shinobi slides his kunai into her mouth watching her suckle on it lovingly and greedily making him moan as the raven teases the crimson haired kunoichi by rubbing his kunai between her round rump cheeks making her moan in pleasure before both he and the silver haired shinobi began to pond at a slow steady pace making thier orbs under thier kunais to smack against the cute cheeks of the crimson haired kunoichi causing her to moan in pleasure sending pleasing waves of vibration around the silver haired shinobi wildly pulsing kunai sending them both in a wild frenzy greatly increasing the speed and power of thier thrusts while massaging and caressing both Karin's ample breasts and rump cheeks bringing the trio closer to thier limits end.

Unable to handle any more of thier expert minstration any further Karin arches her slender back to release her hot sticky love juices squealing in pleasure sending the silver haired shinobi over the edge along with her causing him to release his hot thick rich and creamy seed deep inside the crimson haired kunoichi with a mighty grunt of pleasure while her tight tailhole clenches and release around the raven's wildy pulsing kunai sending over the edge as well causing him to release his hot thick rich and creamy seed deep inside the crimson haired kunoichi with a mighty grunt of pleasure as the trio collaspe on to the floor.

Recovering quickly from thier pleasure fueled high the raven haired shinobi spied the silver haired shinobi who was lying in the spring on his side teasing the raven causing him to pounce the jade wraping him up in his embrace the silver haired warrior instinctly grinded his body against the raven's causing thier kunai's to reharden instantly as the duo make sure not to wake up the crimson haired kunoichi who was sleeping for the moment before the duo began thier pleasure as the raven placed the silver haired shinobi on his knees while watching him teasingly suckle the raven's kunai making him moan slightly before getting into position behind the jade easily sliding his kunai into the silver haired shinobi's tight tailhole with relative ease starting off the pounding at a slow steady pace casuing the silver haired warrior to moan slighty before begingin to increase the speed and power of his thrusts.

It didn't take long for the raven to increase the speed and power of his thrusts causing the round orbs under his kunai to smackagainst the silver haired shinobi's tight tailhole creating a loud echoing slapping sound waking up Karin whom was in a ather arousing pose her hand between her legs massaging her slippery wet core not before long she joins in on the action by crawling toward the silver haired shinobi taking his pulsing kunai into her mouth suckling it eagerly greedily and lovingly causing the jade to moan louder as waves of pleasure flow throughtout his body while his tight tailhole clenches and releases aroucd the raven's wildly pulsing kunai bringing them closer to thier limit's end.

Unable to handle anymore of thier expert ministrations any further Tobias arches his strong back releasing his hot thick rich and creamy seed deep doen the crimson haired kunoichi's throat with a mighty grunt while his tailhole tightens around the raven then releases sending him over the edge as well casung him to release his hot thick rich and creamy seed deep inside the silver haired shinobi's tailhole with a mighty grunt before the trio collaspes onto the floor once again however the crimson haired kunoichi was not yet fully satisfied thus the jade clad silver haired warrior had a plan to satisfy Karin spying as the moon begining to wane singlaing the arrival of a new day.

Acting quickly Tobias and Sasuke transform into thier female counterparts before pouncing on the crimson haired kunoichi knocking her flat on her round rump cheeks but not before the raven gets underneath her with her crimson strppeed toy she had strapped on with the string inbetween her round rump cheeks then the silver haired kunoichi slides her silver colored toy which was strapped on to her by her round rump cheeks sliding it easily into the crimson haired kunoichi's tight core with relative ease the duo began to pound at a slow teasing pace while enjoying the tightness.

It didn't take long for the duo to increase the speed and power of thier thrusts casuing the crimson haired kunoichi to moan in pleasure while the two kunoichi massage and caress the crimson haired kunoichi's ample breasts and rump cheeks making her moan even louder then the silver haired kunoichi creates a shadow clone instructing it to suckle on the crimson haired kunoichi's erect buds casuing larger waves of pleasure flow throughout her body as the trio reached closer to the edge of thier limit all the while enjoying thier pleasurable releasing of the hidden tension that had been built up during the War.

Unable to handle any more of the duo's expert ministrations any further Karin arches her slender back to release her hot sticky love juices as her two tight holes clench and release around the two toys sending the duo over the edge along with the crimson haired kunoichi causing them to release thier hot sticky love juices befoe collasping in the shallow end of the hot spring before taking the duo back to the inn where the guide had shown her where the squad was sleeping utilizing the last of her strenghth the silver haired kunoichi takes the duo into the sperate room in which Suigetsu and Jugo had ordered for the squad placing them on to the king sized bed gently before crawling into the bed withthem the trio embrace one final time before falling into a pleasant filled slumber.


	3. Chpater Three Flowers in the Sketchbook

Chapter Three Flowers in the Sketchbook

Once the first rays of sunlight had risen over the dark curtain in the room in the inn where Sasuke and Karin were sleeping the duo noticed they were missing one silver haired shinobi however they noticed a note laying by the bedside thanking the duo for the pleasing night before as the silver haired warrior had departed earlier that morning to report his success in the mission that had been given to him by the Sixth Hokage causing him to smile as he spies the golden orb shining brightly over the cerulean waters creating a glassy veil causing the shinobi to place ar arm over his head in order to aquire a better view.

Once returned to the border of the Land of Fire of Fire Tobias thanks the ferry man for the safe voage before heading back towards the Hidden Leaf Village to report to the Sixth Hokage making quick time returning to the village gate then making his way down the streets of the village casually whistling a merry tune as he walked down the village streets pausing only for a moment to aquire his emerald colored sketch book and the easil in his other hand the silver haired warrior opens the books searching for a blank page before begining his workings placing the tip of the easil onto the paper creating his sketch recollecting the events of the nights previous where he was in the Medical Unit with Naruto and Sakura carefully sketching with the swift flickering of his wrist while walking using his ears to act as his eyes making sure not run into anyone as he continued his work.

Within the span of ten minutes Tobias had arrived at the entrance to the Hokage Tower strolling up the steps from the winding staircase leading up to the Hokage's office however before the silver haired warrior made it to the top of the staircase he ran into a dark spiky haired shinobi known as Shikamaru Nara of the Nara Clan the duo pauses greeting each other with a hearty greeting before quickly departing heading off to thier spearte ways Tobias was lead into the office of the Sixth Hokage as Shikamaru headed down towards the bootom of the staircase heading out towards the resturant where his friend and squadmate Choji was currently enjoying a light snack.

Oncethe assistant had lead the silver haired warrior into the office of the silver haired elder the younger silver haired warrior resided on the rather comfortable couch which was seated across the desk where the Hokage was resting in his comfortable leather sofa working busily on his duties which his assistant had stacked on the desk in fromt of him however he paused to greet the younger silver haired warrior with a hearty greeting as the younger silver haired warrior greeted the elder with the same greeting as Tobias report the success of his mission with rather speedy eloquence casuing the elder to smile signaling that younger silver haired warrior had successfully accomplished his mission.

After being lead out of the office by his assistant Tobias strolled down the staircase leading towards the entrance of the Hokage Tower instructed to head towards the collections agency to reap the rewards of his mission the staion was settled in the center of the village something that Tobias had seen before on his way back to the vilage thus he headed off the silver haired warrior was collcting funds for a special project thus was why he was trying to collect as many missions as he could yet at this current moment his little pocket book was full of the vilage's currency placing him closer to aquiring his special project in a rather quick pace giving him a sense of pleasure causing him to snile.

On hsi way to the collection agency Tobias noticed a curios sight as he stroled down the streets of the village his azure eyes caught the sight of a blond girl struggling to carry a large package which was full of suppies, so being the gentleman Tobias was raised to be he dropped his errand to assist the blond girl utilizing the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu to create multiple clones with ease the silver haired warrior instructs the clones to aid the blond by grabbing the four corners of the large package of supplies which the clones were able to do with ease given the strength of the real Tobias the clones then follow the instrucctions of the blond kunoichi Ino Yamaka of the Yamaka Clan without question heading off in the direction of her family business the Yamaka Flower Shop quickly being caught by the silver haired warrior.

Once the duo enterd the flower shop the blond instructs the shadow clones to place the vases of beautiful flower arrnagments in their proper places in which they obey the blond haired kunoichi without question even Tobias himself aided in the clones work increasing the speed of the work was finishing which took the short span of fifthteen minutes the silver haired warrior places his monogrammed hankerchief on his forehead wiping the sweat from his brow when he looked up he then sees the blon had offered Tobias a glass of lemonaid which he gladly acceped however his eyes were tracing over the blonds body which was normally wrapped in garments of purple yet on this occasion she was cloaked in a cute hear shaped apron which was causing the silver haired kunai to harden raisng the tent in his short breetches.

Suddenly the duo hears the dorr bell riging causing Ino to pay attention to the customer for the moment Tobias spies the dark haired shinobi closely his azure eyes followed him like a hawk stalking the prey for his next meal yet the silver haired warrior quickly recognizes the dark haired shinobi whose name was Sai Tobias had listened intently to Sasuke the night before explaining him about the incident with Danzo and how the young shinobi was invilved he had also told him about his encounter with him whn Team Seven had reunited insde Orochimaru's lair causing the silver haired warrior to become more curios about the younger shinobi's presence yet his focus was distorted as the duo approaches him.

In accordance with his gentleman nature Tobias gives Sai a hearty greeting which was met in return with a rather half hearted gesture yet due to his gentleman nature the silver haired wairrior hardly minded the younger dark haired shinobi's rebuttal Sasuke had warned him about this giving Tobias ample time to respond yet the silver haired warrior shrugged hsi stout shoulders as he partakes in a glass of the lemonaid that Ino had prepared for them while listening intently to the conversation between the duo yet in the back of his mind Tobias remenbers the mission given to him by the elder silver haired Jonin to keep an eye on the young shinobi which he was planning to do.

Within the span of time about ten minutes Ino invites the duo to thier home which was located underneath them the front door was a trap door which the silver haired warrior had noticed earlier when he had arrived inside the flower shop the blond leads them to the trap door which was protected by a few strong chakra seals which she learned from Naruto who was a master in the art of sealing and breaking seals something which she admired about the blond shinobi among other traits Ino broke the seals with expert precision leading the duo down into thier living quarters.

After giving them a quick tour of the cozy living quarters the trio had stopped inside Ino's bedroom the two males were residing on the comfortable king sized bed while they watched the blond in her closet she had a mirro about hthe height of her body causing them to smile Tobias was trying to get a good reading on Sai while the dark haired shinobi was attempting to do the same with the silver haired shinobi while the duo carried on with a brief conversation while thier eyes feasted on the blond's gorgeous body causing thier kunais in their garments to stiffen which tthe blond could visible see causing them to blush gucing off a shade of crimson which clashed against thier visages.

Ubeknownst to the duo the blond instinctly giggles seeing the two males blushing with thier cute shades of crimson as she quickly begins her work by shutting the door behind her placing two seals on the door before removing what little garments of clothing she had on then she went to work on the duo removing them of all of thier garments allowing them to reveal thier strong muscal bodies causing the blond to lick her lios as she spied the two kunais which were almost fully erect the blond smiles as she gets on to the bed getting on her knees as the two males det on thier knees facing the blond Ino then chooses Sai's kunai which she eagerly takes into her warm wet mouth suckling greedily and lovingly causing him to mona in pleasure while lovingly stroking the silver haired shinobi kunai making it pulse wildly with pleasure making him moan outloud.

All the while Ino was pleasing both shinobi making them moan loudly as she took tuen suckling on both erect kunais making them both mona in pleasure causing them to squeeze thier eyes shut as the pleasure waves grew larger and larger as the blond increased her pace causing both kunais to pulse widly as the duo quickly reached their edge then Ino changes her tatics utilizing an art to please the body that her old rival Sakura had taught her the blond then uses her ample breasts to massage the sides of the two males wildly pulsing kunais making thim moan louder as the waves of pleasure overflowed their bodies as the duo reaces thier limit's end.

Unalbe to handle anymore of the blond's expert minstration any futher the duo reaches the edge of thier limits however they wanted to give the blond a specical present pulling thier kunais out of her mouth at the moment when they released thier hot rich thick creamy seed on the blond's cute face along with her ample breasts and her slender stomach with a mighty grunt collasping on to the bed watching as the blond licked her face clean getting a taste of the duo's robust tasting seed she smiles approvingly thanking the duo for thier present wishing to thank them even futher once the duo had time to recover while posing rather hotly causing thier kunais to become semi erect once again.

After a short pause the duo recovers from their pleasure fueled high they pounce on the blond knocking her back on her round rump cheeks while the duo teased her by feasting on her two tight holes causing the blond to moan sweetly the silver haired shinobi adored the sound which spurred him to go a bit deeper before stopping completely after seeing her core was suffiently aroused giving the lips around the core a shiny glow about them causing the duo to smile widely as they began thier workings by wasily sliding thier fully reerected kunais into both tight holes with relative ease as they began to pound at a slow steady pace lidtening to the blond cries of pleasure begging them to pound faster and harder which the duo gladly oblidged.

It dind't take long for the duo to increase the speed and power of thier thrusts the duo listens intently to Ino's commands not knowing what the blond was actually applying her mental manipulation into the action normally the silver haired shinobi would have been attuned to mental genjutsu however the perfume the blond had put on something that her blond counterpart of the Sand Village had given her had nullified his sense of smell trapping him into the power of her Mental Manipulation Jutsu while the duo massaged and caressed her ample breasts and rump cheeks occasionally making her moan louder while her tight holes clenched and released the two pulsing kunais making them mona in pleasure as the duo reached the edge of thier limits.

Unable to handle the duo's expert minstration the blond arches her slender back to release her hot sticky love juices with a mighty squeal of pleasure while her tight holes clenched and released around the two wildly pulsing kunais sending the duo over the edge along with the blond causing the to release their hot thick rich and creamy seed deep inside the blond's two tight holes with a mighty grunts of pleasure before collasping on to the king sized bed the blond had released her control on the duo's mind causing the silver haired shinbo to finally realize his mind was under the blond's control Ino theoght Tobias would be infuriated when figuring this fact out yet his visage exspressed a grin from one ear to another while recovering his energy.

After another short pause the trio slept recovering their energies from the pleasure fueled high Tobias and Sai embraced grinding thier bodies against one another rehardening their kunias while moaning softly making sure not to wake the blond haired kunoichi Sai then takes Tobias picking him up by his waist placing the silver haired shinobi in his lap guiding his kunai into the silver haired shinobi's tight tail hole which Tobias aided in guiding Sai places his kunai into the tight tail hole of the silver haired shinobi with relative ease begining to pound at a rather slow motion pace casuing him to mona loudly waking the blond whom was posing rather hotly on the king sized bed as the silver haired shinobi slided up and down the lenght of the kunai as the dark haired shinboi held hom by his hips.

It dind't take long for the dark haired shinobi increased the speed andpower of his thrusts causing the orbs underneath his kunai to smack against the silver haired shinobi' round rump cheeks creating a loud echoing slapping sound while unbeknownst to the two males Ino crawls near the two of them begining to suckle on the silver haired shinobi pulsing kunai eagerly and greedily creating a loud sound as large waves of pleasure flowed over the silver haired shinobi's muscular body while his inner walls squeezed and released Sai's wildly pulsing kunai bringing them closer to thier limit's end while the duo massaged the blond's ample breasts and rump cheeks causing her to mona in pleasure.

Unable to handle the dark haired shinobi's expert minstrations any furhter Tobias arches his slender back to release his hot rick thick and creamy seed deep down Ino's throat with a mighty grunt as his tight tail hole clenched and released around the dark haired shinobi kunai sending him over the edge casuing him to release his hot thick rich and creamy seed deep inside the silver haired shinboi's tight tail hole with a mighty grunt of pleasure as the trio colladpe on to the king sized bed yet the blond haired kunoichi still wasn't through with thanking the duo so the silver ahired shinobi had a plan to fully satify the blond just as he did with the red head medical kunoichi Karin smiling widely as the duo rest for another brief moment to regain thier energies for the last pleasure filled portion of action.

Acting quickly listening to his inner voice Tobias grabs Sai the duo then transforms into thier female counterparts then the duo pounces the blond haired kunoichi knocking her flat on her round rump cheeks back on to the king sized bed but not before the dark haired kunoichi had gotten underneath the blond haired kunoichi while the silver haired kunoichi teases the blond by rubbing thier two cores against one antoehr before utilizing a new tatic that the silver haired shinboi had learned from Naruto Tobias the forges the hand signs for the Ninja Art known as Kage Henge no Jutsu then Sai follows after the silver haired kunoichi itilizing the genjutsu sliding the erext kunai intothe blond's tight tail hole withrelative ease while the silver hiared kunoichi slid her erect kunai into the blond's tight core which was slippery wet at this time allowing the silver haired kunoichi to enter with relative ease as the duo began to pound at a slow steady pace listening to Ino as she moans in pleasure.

Listening intently to the blond haired kunoichi's cries to increase the speed and power of thier thrusts the duo gladly oblidges creating the loud echoing slapping sound with each powerful rapid thrust as the duo occasionally massaged and caressed the blond's ample breasts and round rump cheeks sending large waves of pleasure to flow throughout the blond's body as her tow tight holes squeezed and released around the two kunais while her two blond shadow clones were playfully and teasing massaging and caressing the duo's ample breast and round rump cheeks causing the two kunoichi to mona in pleasure brining them closer to the edge of thier limits getting ever close as the two blond shadow clones feasted on the aroused cores of the silver and dark haired kunoichis increasing the waves of pleasure to overflow thier pleasure centers allowing the blond to easily take full control of the scene.

Unable to handle anymore of the duo's expert ministrations any further the blond haired kunoichi arches her slender back to release her hot sticky love juices with a mighty squela ofpleasure as her two tight holes clenched and released around the two kunai causing them to fall over the edge along with the blond releasing thier hot thichk rich and creamy seed with a mighty grunt of pleasure before collasping on to the king sized bed with a sigh of relief as Ino's tow shadow clones had causied the two kunoichi to release their hot stichy love juices with a mighty squeal of pleasure allowing the clones to aquire a goot taste of the two kunoichi as Ino used the last of her strenght to dispell the shadow clones as the two males used the last of thier strenght to release thier genjutsu with a heavy sigh as the trio embrace for one last time before faling into a pleasure filled slumber as teh silver moon had just behun to rise high above the Leaf Village.


	4. Chapter Four Wind-Shadow Unity

Chapter Four Wind Shadow Unity

Once the golden rays of the morning sun rises over the darkened curtains in the bedroom of the Flower Goddess the trio had reawakened from thier pleasure fueled high Tobias being the gentleman that he known for places a beautiful arrangement of roses in a pristine glass vase after the trio enjoyed a rather steamy shower before regathering thier garments before exiting the basement living quarters after another warm embrace the trio depart heading in opposite dirextions thanking the blonde for the pleasing night before.

Sai headed off towards his own living quarters with his sketchbook in hand isnig the events of the night before to create a masterful portraite not aware of the messenger bird which was from his new position in the ANBU Black Ops while Tobias headed off towards the Hokage Tower after spying a messenger bird coming from that direction without hesitation the silver haired shinobi races off towards the direction the bird traveled while Ino headed off towards the village's General Store to gather some more supplies for the Flower Shop.

It didn't take long for the silver haired shinobi to reach the Hokage Tower the silver haired shinobi was expecting the Hokage's assistant to show him the way towards the office of the elder silver haired Leaf Jonin however on this occasion he was greeted be the spiky haired shinobi Shikamaru whom gave his fellow Leaf shinobi with a hearty greeting as the duo climbed the winding staircase leading into Kakashi's office all the while the duo carried on a tather intelligent conversation one which the darker haired shinobi hadn't had in a while Tobias had inquired how the elder of Nara Clan was faring the yoonger shinobi explained that his elder Shikaku had escaped from the blast that was caused by the Ten Tails during the Fourth Great Shinobi War Shikamaru finished thier conversation by explaining that his father had wound up in the Medical Corps after the battle causing Tobias to breathe a sigh of relief.

Once inside the office of the Sixth Hokage after knocking on the door like perfect gentlemen they were greeted by the elder silver haired shinobi with a hearty greeting the duo then grets him with the same hearty greeting before reclining on the comfortable leather couch while listening intently to the words of the elder silver haired shinobi as he explains thier latest mission which was take place in the Village Hidden in the Sand listening intently as they were instructed on strengthing ties between the villages due to the hidden resentment of the differing nations during the duration of the Ninja War knowing how the genius would see this problem Kakashi had directed the mission to Shikamaru yet he knew he would need som assistance and seeing that his comrades were busy at the moment and Tobias was free the elder silver haired shinobi had directed Tobias to accompany Shikamaru on the mission which the duo accepted greatly.

After listening to the instructions the duo departs the Hokage's office shutting the door behind them as the duo strolled down the streets Tobias was informed that ther was a little time before departure so he was instructed to gather the supplies he needed before they were to depart tfor the village gates. Seeing that there was extra time Tobias returned to the lavish apartment which he called home where the Clan's assistant was waiting for him Tobias explains he is heading out on a long journey so the assistant works quickly preparing a medium sized satchel of supplies Tobias thanks the assistant for her aid before heading off towards the village gates waitnig paitently for his comrade whom was a tad late as was his nature.

Shikamaru apologizes for the delay and he is recieved with a hearty grace of forgivenness as the duo departed towards the outskirs of the Leaf Village leaping gracefully from one tree branch toanother making up for thier loss in time quickly approaching the clearing in the heart of the forest in the span of few minutes before departing for the fork in the paved road which divided the Sand Cillage from the newly rebuilt Tanzaku Bridge which had previously destroyed when Naruto and Squad Seven had thier encounter with Orochimaru the duo strolled down the left fork which lead into the sandy dunes which were near the outskirts of the Sand Village the duo forged onward avoiding the blistering winds Tobias at this point was at a disadvantage due to the fact that sand was loose formation of earth making it more difficult for him to utilize his Earthly Sense Jutsu causing him to blindly follow Shikamaru while wiping the sand from his azure eyes.

Finally after a long trek through the sandy desert the duo had arrived in the Sand Village they had not even strolled two steps into the village before being encountered by the Kazekage's two most loyal assistants which lead the duo into the Tower which was identical to the Hokage Tower in the Leaf Village as the duo approaches the winding staircase before being greeted by a rather ravishing blond kunoichi causing the azure eyes of the silver haired shinovi to scan over her with a wry smile on his visage before the duo enter the office being greeted by the reigning Kazekage Gaara of the Desert who was very grateful to see the duo since the crimson headed shinobi as old friends with the Nine Tailed jinuriki of the Leaf whom saved his life after the Akatsuki had extracted the One Tailed Beast Shukaku out of the crimson haired shinobi causing his death however with help from Naruto Gaara had reclaimed a second chance to enjoy life.

After a hearty vonversation the duo explained the mission to the Kazekage causing him to smile brightly understanding what the duo were up and without warning the crimson haired Sand shinobi summons the elder blond known as Temari causing Shikamaru to smile as Tobias was rather mystified by the blond's hairstyle something which he hadn't quite seen before the silver shinobi spies the blond''s hair as it was parted in four different directions then his azure eyes trailed downwards gazing at the blond's rather gorgeous body causing his kunai to slightly rise in the linging of his emerald colored bretches as the crimson haired shinobi leaded the trio into his private quarters while he and his comrade Kankuro went out into the desert to train.

Once the trio were in utter silence they watched as the sun began to set as Shikamaru locked the door behind them with Temari's guidance then the blond went to work quickly removing the duo of all of thier garments allowing her to gaze at thier stronger bodies causing her to smile as a blush of purest crimson streaked acreoss her visage before the duo removed the blond of all her garments allowing the duo to get a better view of the blond's sun tanned body Tobias was amazed at the blond's femine features his azure eyes were afixed to Temari's ample breasts which were complimented by puffy pink buds in the center causing thier kunais to fully harden while the dark haired shinobi stared at the blond's round rump as the trio were resting on a king sized bed.

Acting quickly Temari grabbed on to the two males kunais causing them to moan in pleasure as the blon went to work lovingly and greedily sucking on both kunais taking turns with both of them sucking on one while gently stroking on the other causing both kunais to pulse powerfully while her core began to moisten yet not wishing to be left out of the action the duo quickly called upon thier Ninja Arts Shikamaru utilizes his Shadow Possesion to foorm hands to massage and caress Temari's ample breasts causing her to moan in pleasure while another hand was massaging her rapidly soaking core while Tobias utilized his Clan's Art of Shadow Manipulation to form the Shadow Palm creating two palms one was firmly gripped at Temari's round rump while the other palm was using two finger to pleasure the blond's tight tail hole causing the blond to moan loudly around both kunais brining the males closer to thier limit's end while the blond spurred by her pleasure begins to rapidly stroke the others kunai while still sucking on the others.

Within the span of a few minutes the duo began to assume control knocking the blond flat on her round rump Tobias whose kunai she was stroking takes it out of her hand placing it between her ample breasts begining to pound at a slow pace at first but at the blond's pleasing the silver haired shinobi began to increased the speed and power of his thrusts as the duo reached the edge of thier limits tather quickly causing them both to release thier hotrich thick and creamy seed the dark haired shinobi seed went deep down the blond's throat Temari gulped down every last drop while the silver haired shinobi covered the blond's tahter cute face and ample breasts with his own seed as the trio colaspes on tothe king sized bed.

After taking a quick pause to rest allowing the trio to catch thier breath Tobias azure eyes which were half lided spied the blond whom was posing rather seduvtively causing his kunai to reharden as the same with the dark haired shinobi acausing them to smile aand without a word spoken between thm thy pounce on the blond haired Sand kunoichi knocking her flat on her round rump however before she fell back on to the bed Shikamaru slipped inderneath her guiding his kunai into her tighter rear entrance while Tobias spying the blond's core suffiently soaking wet he was easily able to slide his kunai deep inside causing the blond to moan in pleasure as the duo started to pound at a slow steady pace while listening tothe blond's request it took them little time to invrease the pacing and rhymth of thier thrusts causing the blond's round rump and ample breasts to jiggle and bounce as the waves of pleasure flowed over her like a rushing waterfall.

It didn't take long for the two male shinobi to increase the speed and power of thier thrusts as Temari moaned in pleasure as the duo continued to massage and caress the blond's round rump cheeks and ample breasts with thier genjutsu palms increasing the amount of the wves of pleasure that flowed through the blonde's body while her two tight holes squeezed around the two kunais enjoying the feeling as they pulse powerfully bringing them closer towards the edge of thier limits spurring the duo to increase the speed and power of thier thrust even further creating a loud slapping sound which resembled flesh slaping against flesh which echoed across the empty room something that resembled music to the silver haired shinobi's ears.

Unable to handle anymore of thier expert ministrations any further Temari arches her slender spine to release her hot sticky love juices with a mighty squeal of pleasure as her two tight holes clenched and released around the two kunai sending both males over the edge causing them to release thier hot thick rich and creamy seed deep inside both of the blond's tight holes as they grunted mightily causing the trio to collaspe on to the king side bed the trio took a small gasp of fresh air before regathering thier energies to continue thier mission which the Sixth Hokage had given to them.

After taking another short pause the trio lied on to the king sized bed Tobias gazes at the dark haired shinobi's body his inner force was calling him to act which he did so instinctly kissing the dark haired shinobi directly on his lips while the duo grinds thier rehardening kunais against one another causing them to reharden instantly as Temari was lying on the bed posing rather seductively then without warning Shikamaru acted accordingly placing the silver haired shinobi on his stomach with his head on the other pillow nearest to Temari his azure eye gazed upon her body as one of his Shadow Palms grabbed ontothe dark haired shinobi kunai guiding it into his rear entrance Tobias then summons forth two more Shadow Palms gripping the blond by her waist placing her underneath him as Skiamaru kunai tip enters the silver haired shinobi rear entrance causing him to moan as the kunai easily slid deeper into his rear entrance begining to pound at a slow steady pace while Tobias feasted on the blond's slippery core.

It didn't take long for the dark haired shinobi to increase the speed and power of his thrusts while the silver haired shinobi whose face was held by the blond's hand causing him to feast upon the blond core making her moan loudler as two Shadow Palms were massaging and squeezing both of her ample breasts causing large waves of pleasure to flow throughout the blond's body while the silver haired shinobi's inner farce caused his inner walls to clench and release around the dark haired shinobi pulsing kunai brining the trio closer towards tthem closer towards theier climatic end.

Unable to handle anymore of thier expert ministrations Temari arches her back towards the bed frame the silver haired shinobi opens his mouth wide to aquire a good taste of the blond's hot sticky love juices as the silver haired shinobi feels his own kunai begining to polse widly thus the blonde positions her body to suck on the silver haired shinobi kunai and within a few sweet suckles from the blond Tobias arches his stronger bback to release his hot thick rich and creamy seed with a mighty grunt allowing the blond to aquire a taste of the silver haired shinobi seed which she enjoyed greatly while the silver haired shinobi's tight inner walls clenched and released around the dark haired shinobi to quickly release his hot thick rich and creamy seed deep inside the silver haired shinobi's rear entrance with a mighty grunt before the trio collasped on to the kind sized bed.

After taking another brief pause Temari decides to take control of the action by whispering hotly breathing into Shikamaru's ear causing him to blush leaving a shade of purest crimson to streak across his visage then he smiles transforming into Shikamari his female counterpart then she whisper into Tobias' ear while breathing heabily causing the heat of her breath to tickle his ear causing the same streak of crimson to splash across his own visage before transforming to his rather more mature female counterpart Rina which was his homage to the inner spirit inside the silver haired shinobi's body Sephirina which completely catches the other two off guard as she smiled beautifully as she gets into position on the bed resting both of her arms above her face as the duo teases the elder solver haired shinobi by feasting on her ample erect nuds in the centre of her ample breasts causing her to moan loudly causing her core quickly making it slippery then the elder formates hand signs to summon a rather strange looking chest Rina explains it was where she kept her special toys causing Temari to smile grabing the two kunais which were inside the treasure chest allowing the action to begin.

After placing on the two lengthy toys and tease Rina a little further by rubbing the two holes with the tios causing her to moan in pleasure then they slid thier two lengthy towy deep inside the elder silver haired kunoichi's tight holes begining to pound at a slow steady pace at first yet they quickly increase the speed and power of thier thrusts at the request of the elder silver haired kunoichi while Shikamari utilized her Shadow Possesion to massage and caress Rina's ample breasts making her moan louder as she feels the large waves of pleasure washing over her body as her Shadow Palms massaged and caressed both females round rumps and ample breasts brining them closer towards thier climatic end as the loud flesh slapping sound once again echoed through the room as the elder smiles whickedly.

After the duo increases the speed and power of thier thrusts pounding the elder silver haired kunoich wildly causing her once hazel eyes to become onxyx stones which were rolled in the back of her head as the trio reaches thier limit's end while Rina utilized the Shadow Palm to its full potential the fingers from the Palms were inside both tight holes curling and exploring thier iner walls walls while the thumbs were massaging the erect pearls in small circles making them moan louder as they reach thier edge. Unable to handle anymore of thier expert minstration any futher Rina arches her slender back to releasevovering the rather lengthy toys with her hot sticky love juices as she squealed mightily as Temari and Skikamari arc thier slender backs to release thier hot sticky love juices on the Palms before collasping on to the king sized bed Shikamari releases her Shadow Possesion before wrapping up with thier eldersilver haired friend before Rina releases her Shadow Palm she licks off the seed from each finger tip aquiring a good taste of both of them before reasing her genjutsu then as they fall into a deep pleasurable slumber as the two males release the transformations.


End file.
